Hoshiro Junomaru
Junomaru Hoshiro is the 4th Seat of Division 6. 'Appearance' Junomaru is 5'8 with a slim, athletic build. He has slightly wavy black hair that covers his ears and comes down to the nape of his neck- in the front his hair forms bangs that sweep towards the right, just covering his eyebrows. He has an angular face, brown eyes, and small scar on his right wrist. 'Personality' Naturally very introverted. However, despite this, he strives to be more outgoing and makes quite an effort to do so. Much more talkative when around people he is comfortable with but not one to speak his mind on personal matters and thus, very few people aside from those he trusts unconditionally know what he is truly thinking. Is fairly equable; he does not get angered easily but once he does...lets just say you don't want to be around. Is very honorable and honest but would do anything in order to save a comrade. Is fairly young and very ambitious and yearns to climb the ranks of the Gotei 13. 'History' 'Zanpakuto' Kuroikawa Kuroikawa is a zanpakuto that specializes in the manipulation of fluids- matter that lacks uniform shape and flows freely (Gases and Liquids). 'Inner World' Junomaru's inner world is a small island, at the center of which lies a waterfall with no visible source- the waterfall appears to flow down from the sky. At the base of the waterfall is a small pond with four rivers branching off of it and into the four cardinal directions. The island is situated on a vast, seemingly endless sea that the rivers empty into. 'Release Command' Flow, Kuroikawa! 'Shikai' Blue Reiatsu envelope the entirety of the Zanpakuto before it begins elongating and diverging at the tips, becoming a trident with three flat, blade-like prongs. 'Shikai Abilities' Active #'Water: Bakusui Shōha/ Air: Kami Oroshi' *Water or air (depending on whichever he wishes to use) begins flowing freely from the tips of the prongs of his trident and spiraling down the length of the weapon. When slashed or thrusts, his trident sends either a large wave of water (if water is the fluid of choice) or a strong gale of wind (if wind is the fluid of choice). This water or air can also be used to strengthen the force of the trident's blows. #'Manipulation' *Junomaru is able to extract and manipulate any fluids to his will- however, he can only extract fluids from where they already exist. For example, if there is no water to be found in the ground or soil- such as in a desert, then he cannot extract what doesn't exist. The water he produces from his trident however, can only be manipulated by him- because it is laced with his reiatsu, nobody else, not even other water manipulators, can control it. 'Statistics' Class/Level: NV1 HAN: 5 REi: 6 HAK: 4 SEI: 8 BUK 8 HOH 11 Points earned: 3 Total points: 42 'Kido' Bakudō # 26, Kyokkō Bakudō #30, Shitotsu Sansen Hadō #4, Byakurai Hadō #32, Ōkasen Hadō #33, Sōkatsui